Chase My Love
by Kieren
Summary: He swears she has never looked more gorgeous, although her white gown has creases, the flowers in her hair are loose and her wedding veil is gone. AU. GaaHina. [One-shot. Completed]


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!

Title: Chase My Love  
Fandom: Naruto, AU  
Pairing: GaaraHinata  
Rating: K

* * *

_Chase My Love_

"Go."

Hinata Hyuuga looks at her handsome groom and nods conspiratorially. There's a glitter of appreciation in Sasuke Uchiha's dark eyes and a slow grin tilting up his lips.

Everyone in the reception area's staring at them, their gazes transfixed on the famous couple.

One might as well say that the city's most eligible bachelor has sprouted two heads and the Hyuuga heiress has turned a shade of green right before the guests' eyes.

"Go on," Hinata murmurs behind her lace-embroidered veil. "Go now, while everyone's still stunned."

Nobody can hear them, not even the rotund Justice of Peace who has his mouth agape and is sweating profusely. With good reason, since the both of them are standing at the altar and grinning at each other with knowing smiles on their faces, as though they've discovered the key ingredient to world domination.

"People don't know the real you." Sasuke says, lifting her veil. "They _think_ they know the real you, but all of them never make a point to dig further. Idiots," He scowls.

Hinata beams, feeling her chest expand with giddy happiness. "Thank you, Sasuke."

The dark-haired man grasps her shoulders and brushes his lips against her cheek.

"No. Thank _you_."

"I wish you and Sakura all the best," Hinata murmurs.

"As I for you and Detective Sabaku."

"Well, you better get moving," Hinata says as glances at the huge clock hanging behind the Justice of Peace (who is still as stunned as ever). "Or you won't be able to stop Sakura from taking her flight."

"Point taken."

There's a brief pause as they grin at each other again.

"We're idiots, aren't we?" Sasuke mutters.

"That we are."

There are a number of dramatic gasps from the guests seated beneath the expansive, white canopy tent when Sasuke sprints down the aisle and Itachi throws him a pair of car keys from his seat.

The older Uchiha has a smirk on his face, while Uchiha Fugaku shouts for his youngest son in a tone a journalist will later describe as desperate and outraged.

Beaming triumphantly as Sasuke makes his exit, Hinata thrusts the bouquet of roses at the Justice of Peace, picks up her skirts and flees from the wedding she never wanted.

It's her turn to chase her love.

* * *

"Um, sir," The rookie detective says nervously to him, scratching his neck with a ballpoint pen.

"What?" Sabaku Gaara almost snaps, his jade eyes snapping up from the mountain of paper work that has accumulated on his desk, to Kouei, his subordinate.

If Kouei had been observant and paid attention to his supervisor's desk, he would have notice that Gaara's clock has actually been slammed facedown on the cherry-wood oak and his watch has been tossed into a corner.

"There's a - a woman outside who says she needs to see you."

"If it's Mrs Fukagawa, tell her that I haven't found any leads yet."

"Er, it's not Mrs Fukagawa. She's in a - uh, a wedding dress, and she says she's-"

The tall, rugged redhead is out of his office door at once, his once-occupied swivel chair spinning madly, documents fluttering wildly in his wake.

"Holy crap," Kouei says to himself, and he immediately runs after his supervisor. "Sir! Sir, she's at-"

He skids to a halt.

Everyone's standing and staring toward the front, where a door to the office separates the main lobby of the police station. Technically, this is where most of the city's detectives can be found, typing out their much-dreaded reports and dealing with every cop's _real_ nightmare: paperwork.

But of course, not a single cop is holed up in his or her cubicle. They're all too busy staring at their supervisor, who has taken the city's most famous jewellery heiress into his arms and is kissing her madly, _right in front of everyone_.

"I thought Det. Insp Sabaku didn't have a single romantic bone in his body," Someone whispers. "_But_ he does!"

The couple are of course, oblivious to everyone.

"You left the wedding," Gaara murmurs hoarsely to the dark-haired beauty in his arms.

He swears she has never looked more gorgeous, although her white gown has creases, the white flowers in her hair are loose and her wedding veil is gone. But her snow-white eyes are bright and free, revelling in her love for him.

"Yes," Hinata says softly, touching his lean cheek, her lips swollen from his kisses. He looks dishevelled and so handsome, she wants to kiss him, hug him and fuse herself to him so that nobody, not even themselves, will know who's who.

"How can I stay, when my groom's right here?"

Trapping her palm against his cheek, Gaara grits his teeth against the onslaught of gratitude and ache that burns in his chest.

He pulls her into his arms and buries his nose in her bare neck as the entire police station erupts into raucous cheers and applause.

Gaara has no idea how a bad-tempered officer like him got so lucky, but he thanks god for them.

"God knows how undeserving I am of you," He says roughly, holding Hinata so tight against his hard body. He's an idiot for not fighting for her and by god he will make sure he atones for that.

Something wet drops onto Hinata's shoulder and the Hyuuga heiress clutches his broad shoulders tightly in reaction. "I'll be damned if I don't tell you how much I love you, Hinata Hyuuga."

_Yes Sasuke, we're all idiots in love_, Hinata thinks as she kisses her redhead and her heart bursts in a brilliant shower of joy and love.

* * *

Meh. Not my best. But I hope you liked it. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
